infowarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Piercing The Darkness - Dark Winter
__TOC__ Transcript from Dark Winter inaudible may have provided the technology behind the attack to terrorist groups based in Afghanistan. We have a breaking story from Oklahoma - we go straight to Andy Fields of Oklahoma's KMSA. Andy, are you there? Andy Fields: Angie, Texas governor Rick Parson has now suspended all service and air contact between Texas and Oklahoma. He has ordered his state troopers and the National Guard to seal the borders. Now, we are about a mile away from the Texas border here, just near Interstate 35 and the inaudible Bridge that connects the two states. The troopers here have taken the media to what they call a so-called 'safe spot', but as we've told you earlier today, Oklahomans by the carload have been seen leaving the state in every direction trying to escape this deadly smallpox outbreak. Now, we have reports of vigilantes at the Texas border trying to stop people from coming over. in the background I don't know if you just heard that. That was a shot fired. We've heard shot... there's another one. Now we're not sure where these shots are coming from, we're a little too far away from the border to hear this here. But there have been shots - this is the second time in the hour we've heard this. The National Guard and the Oklahoma state troopers are here with us. We're not certain who's doing the firing, or what we're hearing is return firing - shot it's starting to sound like a warzone.Term papers I'm Andy Field, reporting. Announcer: No other country in the world is accepting flights originating and, or transiting the US. Announcer: On Day 12 of the world's public health crisis in America's history, demonstrations for more vaccines in hard-hit communities disintegrated into riots and lootings around the nation. Interstate commerce has stopped in several regions of the nation - a national suspension of trading on stock exchanges takes effect tomorrow. International commerce with the US has virtually ceased. The Centers for Disease Control (CDC) report that efforts to stem the smallpox epidemic have depleted America's inventory of smallpox vaccine. While the CDC may be out of the vaccine, at least 45 Internet sites are offering what they claim are safe, effective vaccines. These claims have not - we repeat - have not been independently varied. Authorities urge caution. At least 25 states and ten foreign countries are reporting smallpox infections. At the United Nations, temporarily meeting in Geneva, China has sponsored a resolution to censure the US, blaming America for reintroducing smallpox to the world. It demands the US supply the world with vaccine. Since the diagnosis of 20 smallpox cases in Oklahoma City twelve days ago, hundreds have now died, thousands have become infected. The latest figures show more than fifteen thousand new cases in the past week. Officials now question whether a single attack could be responsible for this outbreak pattern developing in the US. But they project that each two-to-three week period will see a minimum ten-fold increase in new cases... Announcer: Good evening. We interrupt our regular programming to return to Southwest Medical Center.. LordsSyndicate: Alrighty. What you guys just witnessed there is Dark Winter. Now, this was a drill conducted from 2000 up until June/July 2001. This was going to be the original follow-up attack to follow 9/11 - but because CAESAR went live in complete control over all operations on 9/11, it decided that smallpox would be way too traceable back to us. We are the only country in the world that has biological weapons development based within the smallpox virus. The only country - and the globe pretty much knows this. So basically, instead of doing that, they went ahead and went with anthrax instead- that's why you started having those anthrax attacks instead of having this major smallpox outbreak that year. As a matter of fact, thanks to the horrible - in their eyes, wonderful - wiles of CAESAR, it has been put on delay so long that we are now finally seeing it. However, it has been slightly modified - because, now, we're seeing it being done in two separate stages, and it's using a bio-engineered, genetically modified flu. You look at Dr Horowitz - he really has it on the money. I have this from various other sources that back that up - but tetrahedron.org, his whole website - really hits the nail on the head. This is a genetically modified virus that contains one half of the 1918 influenza flu. And the key here is that they have stopped counting deaths from the flu - they will not look into anybody who is dying from the flu and they don't consider that a death. What they are attributing all these deaths to is pneumonia. And if you look at the history - the 1918 flu did not kill people directly. It was the excitotoxins that happens - whenever your body has exhausted itself and can no longer fight off diseases, because it's gone into hyperactive mode, that's what causes pneumonia - and that's what these people are dying from. As a matter of fact, I have it from very solid sources in states like Alabama and a few others, that there are actually people protesting right now, because the only people dying are minorities. That's right - this first half is targeted towards minorities, so those that may not die will become carriers. Now, you're thinking to yourself: "Well, then, you know, they may not have the other half". No - they have the other half ready to go, and from what I understand, it will be coming in November, as per the exact scenario that Dark Winter basically lays out there. And what they will do is - they will release the second half of the 1918 flu. So when these two recombinant RNA strains with all of those other superflus - well, all these other flu-traits attached to them - they will basically have a genetically engineered superflu. And that is the thing that most people don't get - they want you to think this was a hoax. They want you to think that this is all, oh, you know, no big deal, to condition you - so that you don't even look at this anymore. And that's the problem - and that's kinda the problem I had today when I heard Jason Bermas focus on how much this is a hoax. This is not a hoax, ladies and gentlemen. This is the first stage. So, in order to make sure that everybody has this half of the flu in them, they released it now. And as I said - they targeted minorities only with this half in order for it to actually be a killerflu. Come November, though - when it combines - it's going to affect everyone. It's not going to be just race-specific - it's going to affect everyone. And per a select source that I cannot specifically name - they basically called it a 'Christmas present' - which is quite a sick joke. I myself asked: "A Christmas person for who?". I'm thinking it's the person who created Dark Winter. Her name? Dr Ruth David. And with that said, I'm going to open the floor to Mark. Go ahead. Anti-Illuminati: Thanks Josh, that was a pretty comprehensive overview of this. The actual organiser of Dark Winter was the president of the Center for International And Strategic Studies - which is a thinktank leg of the Council on Foreign Relations. I'll just read you a quote here from the people who were involved with this. "We last saw Gilman Louie on the board of the Markle Foundation, rubbing elbows with 9/11 Commission chair Philip Zelikow, CSIS (Center for Strategic and International Studies) President/Dark Winter organizer John Hamre, Judith “WMD/Dark Winter” Miller, NSA Chief Counsel Stewart Baker, William P. Crowell (NSA deputy director of operations), and Morton Halperin of George Soros’ Open Society Institute"Prisonplanet Forum: Kashoggi, Kashoggi, Part 33 Yeah - Ruth A David played a principal role in this. She's the President and the founder of the ANSER Institute of Homeland Security, which basically was the pre-9/11 version of Homeland Security that sought to create this new, fraudulent idea... since the Cold War was over... basically, this whole thing is a continuation of the theme from the formally top-secret document, called The Report From Iron Mountain, where - if you read that - it talks about the need for the global elite to have continual enemies put out in front of us that can never be defeated, like Al-Qaeda and so forth. And that's also what global warming is - which was mentioned in that document from the late '60s. Now, here's the thing also with this - is that this is the precedent that was set to brainwash all of the law enforcements in the United States, as well as Canada, with something called CCMRF (Consequence Management Response Force) and CBRE (Chemical, Biological, Radiological Nuclear Explosive). Those abbreviations, respectively, are Consequence Management Response Force and Chemical, Biological, Radiological Nuclear Explosive. They set the stage for what was originally Joint Task Force 6 under Clinton around 1993. Which subsequently was absorbed into Northern Command. It was totally illegal, an unconstitutional creation of - basically - a private military force for Lord Rothschild if you want to really get to the bottom of it. Created by the CFR (Council on Foreign Relations) - for them to go around the nation and engage in all these terror drills. Creating the idea that they need to convince the public that bioterrorism is real - that this could actually happen and so forth. Just massive brainwashing - and now today, you've got that going on. There was an article a couple of years ago in Boston where they're running bioterror drills or passing out antibiotics - having the guy deliver the mail drop off a bottle of antibiotics at your door and putting questionnaires - asking, trying to get you to engage in this paradigm of disaster preparedness that's totally illegitimate - and this is how they set this up to implement their tyrannical control grid, so that they could subsequently loot the US economy and have all this anti-terror apparatus put in place to be able to use against the American people to prevent them from retaliating. One of the things you'll notice in that video that you saw - I don't know if you saw the end of it - where they mention - before 9/11 - they mention the culprits as Iraq and Afghanistan. It's like - when you look at it in hindsight - it's a... LS: interjecting That's a pretty key thing right there - because at that point in time, there was no war with Iraq and Afghanistan. And even more damning is the fact that they were planning and rigging the buildings for 9/11 while they were putting this film together. AI: Right. Now, I'm just going to go ahead and read to you one of the bios of Ruth David who is involved with this. This is from their own websiteAnalytic Services Inc: Biography - Ruth David: "In October 1998, Dr. David became president and chief executive officer of ANSER, an independent, not-for-profit, public service research institution that provides research and analytic support on national and transnational issues. In November 1999, Dr. David initiated Analytic Services’ Homeland Defense Strategic Thrust to address the growing national concern of multidimensional, asymmetric threats from rogue nations..." I'm just going to pause right there. The whole idea of asymmetric threats and warfare - that's all thinktank propaganda. That stuff comes out of RAND Corporation. Again, that all falls into the 'undefeatable enemies' thing - where they had to start it off by propagandizing and making everybody think that oceans couldn't protect us anymore after 9/11 and that we had to fight the terrorists over there, so that we wouldn't have to fight them over here. And then now, everywhere in the news - and this has been obvious many years before now, but it's even becoming really obvious to people who haven't paid any attention until recently, due to the nature of how serious things are getting. That the entire - the Patriot Act is being used against people - that it was never told that it was going to be used for. It was just: "Oh, it's supposed to be for terrorists". Well, no, it's for you - it always was. And now they're just revealing their true intentions of what they had planned all along. LS: And I see that Marcus seems to have a question? What's your question? Captain Gringo: So what you're saying is - this sets everything up. This gets everybody on board - so that they fall into place and go along with their plans? AI: That's exactly right. LS: Exactly. AI: And the main thing too is, like I've said - it's brainwashing law enforcement along with this. This ties into the color-coding - so-called terrorist threat level by Homeland Security that they put out subsequent to 9/11 - which you'll actually hear reference to that in the audio clip of an interview with Dr Ruth A David talking about that - where he admits that, internally, they've gone to Red. Now, they've never publicly gone Red with this - so they did that, you know, to... LS: It's quite interesting, you know. The Israelis looked at the idea of a terror color-code system back in the day. And these are the guys who lived with terrorism more than anybody. And they realized that a color-code terror system would do nothing but aid the terrorists - because then they would plan attacks for the days that showed up as being yellow or green. So it's quite interesting that they have released this, knowing that it actually fosters terror attacks if such things were not already government sponsored, mind you. And that's really the key here - they key behind this - because there are no real terrorists - is that it is strictly to condition the people and keep us all on a constant state of fear. AI: Exactly. If you want to go ahead and play the Anthrax video which will tie in the rest of this. The History Channel actually put out a documentary where they admitted that the Anthrax attacks were an inside job - and this comes on the heels of this as well as 9/11. Another thing that I'll throw in here too: Northern Command - in their documents - that by video feed 'Coalition Warrior Interoperability Demonstration'. And they show all these mock terror attacks with maps of the US and so forth - to try to legitimize... see, that's the whole thing about all of this stuff. They're trying to legitimize their presence in the US - 'We're here to keep you safe', you know. Just like Hurricane Katrina - you had FEMA cutting communications lines of police stations and so forth, and the feigned incompetence by them so that they could get more federal power later on. It's all the same kind of thing - and it's like, you know - these people need to be discredited. You've got groups like We Are Change that do a lot of great work - we need more stuff like that to engage the people that are involved in all this fraudulent bioterror stuff. People like from the Centers of Disease Control - you start confronting these individuals with the facts and stuff like that - and they're gonna take notice, to say the least. And I think that's one solution to this - is just getting the facts - their own documents are damning and reveal their true intentions and all of this stuff will be made available for anybody to view that they want to. LS: Exactly. So we had a little bit of problems here with our video - we got the audio for it, though, so we're gonna cue up the audio and play that now. commences "..exposed to one of the deadliest bacteria known to Man. There are very few people who have the devout skills to make a product this good. Federal investigators discovered clues to the perpetrator's identity encoded in the bacterium itself. There are 89 different types of Anthrax, but each one has its own kind of trail. This one led directly back to our military establishment. Was the US government hiding a terrorist inside America's biodefense community? Some say yes, and that the official government investigation was a sham. "The only people who know anything about the subject are also the suspects." "They're protecting this individual." "What we're dealing with here is an inside job with a real insider who has secrets that nobody wants to get out. It's gonna be too humiliating, too embarassing. All the spores were sent for immediate forensic testing. By the 10th of October, the analysis of the spores was complete. The results were horrifying. The bacterium that killed Robert Stevens and eventually infected seven of his colleagues was identified as the Ames strain. A strain long favored by, and under the near total control of the US biodefense program." LS: Alrighty. As you guys heard, the strains of Anthrax that were specifically killing people and used in these attacks came direct from the US bioweapons laboratory. This is key here - because it shows 100% involvement. It is extraordinarily hard to get bioweapons out of the primary laboratory responsible for this - at Fort Detrick. I mean, you're talking about clearance levels that are almost - it's harder to get bioweapons out of this facility than it is for you to actually get nuclear ordinance most of the time. It's very serious. The only thing perhaps more classified and harder to get than Anthrax - because Anthrax has a very, very light ITAR (International Traffic in Arms Regulations) regulations that prohibit import, export, sales of things. Whereas super-thermite, which was used in the Towers, is damn-near impossible to get. From what I understand, they only give that out to Delta operatives. They don't give that to the Israelis, they don't give that to anybody - noone can buy it. But - the key is - Anthrax itself - that particular form is also pretty well controlled. They'd have to have purchased it directly from the US and the US would then be asking them all of these questions as to where they plan to deploy it. So you really think that 23 guys in caves could convince Four-star Generals to give them this stuff? Come on people - it's impossible. Completely impossible. And with that said, I think we'll be going into a break now. We will be back in about five minutes. plays - break LS: Welcome back, everyone. So, Mark has some very interesting info about the people involved in Dark Winter. And if you're in our IRC chat, I just posted a PDF giving detailed descriptions of Dark Winter. AI: Thank you, Josh. LS: You're welcome. AI: Dark Winter was developed and produced by the following: the ANSER Institute ofr Homeland Security under Colonel Randall Larsen, retired Director. Center for Strategic And International Studies, contact Dr John Hamre, presidnt and CEO. Something very interesting about Mr. Hamre - is that in his own words - in a document I found - he admitted that 9/11 was carried out to set up world government. And I'm actually going to go off into that branch really quick - because it's very significant. And I will give you the link to the thread where he says that - and Josh can comment on the quote from Mr Hamre of CSIS. "It was this co-operative spirit that drove us to work with other countries 50 years ago to create the global institutions that so successfully managed the challenges that we have since faced. We need to rediscover this spirit at the start of this decade. I hope that this is the phoenix that rises from the terrible rubble in New York and Washington." That was said on September 14th, 2001 at the Pacific Forum CSIS. AI: Now I'll have Josh comment on that in just a moment after I go through the rest of the people and organisations that were involved in Dark Winter. Johns Hopkins Center For Civilian Biodefense Studies, the Oklahoma City Natural Memorial Institute for the Prevention of Terrorism. The exercise staff, Mr. John Wohlfarth, research analyst for the ANSER Institute for Homeland Security;Analytic Services Incorporated. Colonel Randall Larsen again. Ms Joyce Whiting, ANSER Institute for Homeland Security. Mr. Mark DeMier, editor in chief, the Journal of Homeland Security, Analytic Services Incorporated. Ms Sue Reingold, National Security Agency Fellow, Center For Strategic And International Studies. Mr Robertson Gile, Research Assistant, Center For International Studies. And this is one of the keys and the center of the focus of our show today: Tara O'Toole, deputy director, Johns Hopkins Center for Civilian Biodefense Studies - was part of this exercise, 2001. Dr Thomas Inglesby, senior Fellow Johns Hopkins Center For Civilian Biodefense Studies. Mr Michael Mair, Fellow Johns Hopkins Center For Civilian Biodefense Studies. LS: And not to cut you off, but just so people are aware here, the significance of Ms Tara O'Toole being mentioned - and she was the primary producer of Dark Winter, meaning she put together the footage and helped produce this whole drill - if she is the one who Obama just picked as his Department of Homeland Security Chief... you know, it's funny that Wired and all of these other critics are saying: "Will she be strong on bioterrorism? Does she even know bioterorrism?" It's kind of like the opposite - this is the lady who practically invented bioterrorism, and she is now the head of DHS - or going to be the head of DHS thanks to Obama. They're putting the Bioterrorism Czar in charge of this, so that she can literally make sure that Dr Death - Dr. Ruth David - who I have dubbed Dr. Death because - look at everything she's involved in, and yeah... she's one evil lady - but basically, she's Dr Death's little patsy. She will do anything she's told, and she's there specifically to ensure this whole genetically modified superflu goes off the way they want it to. AI: OK, there's an article that was put out yesterday on Wired.com, and the title is: "DHS' new chief geek is a bioterror 'disaster', critics charge"Wired: DHS' new chief geek is a bioterror 'disaster', critics charge. It's not 'critics' - it's the people who know the facts, and there's no misplaced criticism involved, I can assure you of that. Specifically, she's likely to be appointed as the Undersecretary at DHS for Science and Technology. OK, and the link to this article is now up on the site right there - and I will just go ahead and read it live right now. "Depending on who you ask, the Obama administration’s controversial pick to be the Department of Homeland Security’s geek-in-chief is either a leading authority on the deadliest terror threats — or a biowar chicken little, dangerously out of touch with reality." "At first glance, Dr. Tara O’Toole is a dream candidate to take over the position of DHS under secretary for science and technology. She’s a doctor, the CEO of the University of Pittburgh’s Center for Biosecurity, the former chairwoman of the Federation of American Scientists, and the brains behind a series of influential disaster response exercises that woke Washington up to the threat of terrorists with weapons of massive destruction. Who better to take over DHS’ nearly billion-dollar research portfolio — about 45 percent of which goes towards chemical and biological defense?" "But the outcry over O’Toole’s nomination began just moments after the White House announced its intent late Tuesday to name her to the job. To her critics, O’Toole has dangerously overhyped the bioterror threat — leading to a huge increase of the number of research labs and researchers handling deadly agents. Ironically, it’s these very facilities that are now these most likely sources for a deadly outbreak or bioattack; the 2001 anthrax strikes, for instance, were an inside job." “This is a disastrous nomination. O’Toole supported every flawed decision and counterproductive policy on biodefense, biosafety, and biosecurity during the Bush Administration,” Rutgers University microbiologist and homeland security policy critic Richard Ebright tells Danger Room. “O’Toole is as out of touch with reality, and as paranoiac, as former Vice President Cheney. It would be hard to think of a person less well suited for the position.” “She was the single most extreme person, either in or out of government, advocating for a massive biodefense expansion and relaxation of provisions for safety and security,” he adds. “She makes Dr. Strangelove look sane.” O’Toole rose to prominence in biodefense circles after producing Dark Winter, a June 2001 exercise that explored how a single smallpox outbreak could threaten millions of lives in 15 countries. An Army War College report later found that the exercise tripled the normal transmission rate for smallpox — “making it next to impossible for the game players to do very much to contain the outbreak, and assuring a disastrous outcome irrespective of whatever control measures the players may attempt to carry out.” Atlantic Storm, a 2005 exercise also produced by O’Toole, had similar issues. According to the report, it made “grossly misleading assumptions” about the ease of creation and dispersion of the same biological agent — assuming bioterrorists would enjoy a capability that neither the Americans nor Soviets could achieve at the heights of the Cold War." To George Smith, a protein chemist and senior Fellow at GlobalSecurity.org, these exercises show O’Toole to be “the top academic/salesperson for the coming of apocalyptic bioterrorism which has never quite arrived. She's most prominent for always lobbying for more money for biodefense, conducting tabletop exercises on bioterrorism for easily overawed public officials, exercises tweaked to be horrifying. she has never obviously appeared to examine what current terrorist capabilities have been... This is all the propaganda right here. "In favor of extra".. OK, you can read the rest. You see, that's almost like a subtle, veiled threat where they say: "The top academic/salesperson for the coming apocalyptic bioterrorism which has never quite arrived". In other words: it didn't arrive last time, but it's going to arrive now. Now there's an unbelievable amount of supporting documentation in addition to what is already publicly known. Some of the stuff that Josh mentioned. There's a document from the government - a PDF - in which I'll give you a link to. And I titled this: "Official government document shows planned genocide of 500.000+ Americans"Official government document shows planned genocide of 500.000+ Americans. And I'm gonna read you a quote from that document and you can see it for yourself in a second: (BTW, the name of the document is "Working Through an Outbreak - Pandemic Flu Planning And Continuity Of Operations". And what I'm going to do right now is give you a scanned image of the coversheet, so that you can see: this is not a joke. There it is right there - OK? And I'm gonna give you the full document that you can download directly from the government's website.) A quote from Chairman Tom Davis: We don’t know what strain of influenza will be the culprit, although much evidence points to the avian flu. The virulent H5N1 strain has already caused 115 deaths in Southeast Asia, China, and the Middle East. Pause for a second - this is from 2006, OK? "Nor do we know if avian flu will turn out to be more like swine flu, a pandemic that never materialized. But regardless, we need to improve our readiness because we can be sure that the next flu pandemic is a matter of when, not if. And when that time does come, the stakes will be enormous." LS: Right. And the key here is they're referring to a swine flu epidemic that they tried to engineer prior to the 1918 flu. They tried to engineer this and infect pigs to attempt to exterminate the last of the Native-Americans. That is what he is referring to - and it never materialized, they claimed. And they tried several times under the Nixon special virus program - to come up with strains that might just be flu-like - instead, they were never able to get it to work like that, so they just had to settle for AIDS. You can go look that up according to Dr. Boyd Graves and Dr. Horowitz - both have done independent research on this that was completely seperate that completely backs each one of those two individuals up - because they've done the research, and that's the proof. The proof is the fact that there was an entire flowchart released under the Nixon era that Boyd Graves himself used to basically go before Congress and try and obtain justice on this. He actually sued the United States. It was thrown out of court as a frivolous lawsuit, because the administration knows that if that came out - that they actually did do that - in full public light - there would be riots. Now here's the thing - they have been working on this flu for over a 100 years to get the perfect strain capable of killing. Now realize - they don't need the flu to outright kill you. As a matter of fact - that's more than likely what they don't want. They want it to go into a stage where the pneumonia kills you. And that's the thing - and that's what was so deadly about the 1918 flu, which was obviously spread intentionally, and that is the key about this coming flu. References Category: Transcripts Category: Anti_Illuminati Category: LordSyndicate Category: Piercing The Darkness cum cli p